


Septiplier One Shots and Stuff (Because, yes)

by Ohtheutteraesthetic



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohtheutteraesthetic/pseuds/Ohtheutteraesthetic
Summary: This is just an accumulation of pure smut, don't expect much from me, but-Come one come all! Markicest, septiplier and so on and so forth are here, probably?Have some oneshots of any type, I write smut, angst, fluff and under just about anything that may please my readers, requests or leave prompts here if you'd like, I'm pretty desperate.Anyways enjoy, my lovelies





	1. I'm Your little Princess

"I am _not_ putting that shit on, Jack"

The Irishman pouted and held the clothes out further, attempting to use his puppy dog eyes on Mark to get what he wanted. "Pretty please Mark? It'll only be this once, and you'll look so pretty in them!"

Sean had ordered the custom items online for Mark, and after the week long wait, he was more than eager for his boyfriend to test them out already.

  
"Last I checked, princesses don't get fucked senseless by their boyfriends just for being 'pretty'" He said, keeping his indifferent expression set on his face until Sean smirked and booped Marks nose playfully, putting the clothing in Marks arms despite his protest,a slight smile spread across his boyfriends features at the action.

  
"Well, in this fairy tale they do"

Mark rolled his eyes and blushed just a little at Seans words, the male huffing softly.  "This fairy tale better end in me being pampered like an _actual_ princess, or I swear I will never do anything like this for you again"

  
Sean knew the threat was empty, but he didn't want Mark to be mad at him or give him the silent treatment or something of the sort, so he agreed, Mark grabbing the clothes when he did and going to the bathroom to change, noticing it wasn't really anything fancy.

  
The shirt was a pastel pink color that faded into a pale purple and was off shoulder, it also showed off a peek of his stomach as well. The stockings that came with it were light pink, had red bows on the ankles and clung to his thighs for dear life, being snug, but on the verge of being too tight, The skirt that topped it all off was a pretty pale blue, and was simple and short, something someone could easily lift up as they pleased and fuck the absolute sense out of him afterwards.  
He even had a black choker to go with it, and matching black lace panties, which he wasn't too happy about with all of the arranging of his dick he had to do to b comfortable in them.

   
He twirled in the skirt lightly and hesitantly opened the door, to be met with his newly dumbfounded boyfriend, who after a moment found it in himself to close his mouth that was hanging open, blinking a couple times before finally speaking "Fuckin' hell, Mark....You look gorgeous"

Mark let out a soft snort and played with them hem of the skirt a little, twirling his skirt back in forth playfully.

  
"Shut up, I still don't like this stupid thing"

Jack smirked and got closer to the blushing man, who was obviously lying. "Why don't you, Princess? You look so good for me in it"  
Jack knew about Marks love for being praised, and how he loved the cute and girly pet names, hearing Mark's breath hitch and knowing he had hit his mark while his boyfriends heart fluttered in his chest. "I actually do?" He said, nearly falling apart as Sean stroked Marks cheek and kissed him softly on the lips. "Of course, baby"

  
Marks face was very rosy right now, even though him and Jack had been together for quite some time now, his boyfriend still managed make him blush with little things like this. Mark looked off to the side and refused to meet Jacks eyes with his as he smiled giddily.

"Then I guess I'll wear it for you"

Jack giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I knew you would"

  
. . . . .

  
After the two had finished lunch, they decided to watch a movie on the couch, but Mark was having a little bit of trouble with the skirt, he couldn't sit like he normally would because the damned thing would constantly be showing off his underwear.   
Yeah, Jack had seen him in his underwear before, but he wasn't wearing panties then.   
So he sat uncomfortably on the couch and struggled with the stupid thing, wondering how girls ever would ever have a reason to want to wear a skirt besides the benefit of not having actual pants on, all while Jack was making popcorn in the kitchen.  
"Hey, Markipoo? Can you start the movie please? Be over in a sec"  
Mark reached for the remote and cursed under his breath when the panties pressed uncomfortably onto his dick, but he got the remote nonetheless and started the movie.  
"The popcorn has arrived, finally"  
Jack set the bowl down on the couch and rushed upstairs to get a blanket they could snuggle in.  
Mark popped a couple pieces of popcorn in his mouth and shrieked when Jack tossed the blanket over him and held in place.  
"You are now trapped in my boyfriend hold! You must give me payment to get out of it"  
Mark clawed at the blanket and popped his head out of it  
"And what would that be?"  
Jack pecked Mark on the lips and giggled at his boyfriend's now messy hair.  
"A kiss, from a gorgeous Princess"  
Mark rolled his eyes while he blushed and tossed the blanket off of himself, and wrapped the both of them in it when Jack sat down to watch the chessy movie.  
But at one point while they were watching the movie, Jack had gotten the idea to put a hand on Marks thigh and was slowly sliding it up, his hand slipping underneath the skirt and palming at Marks now growing erection.  
"What's the matter?"  
Jack knew damn well what he was doing, and when Mark wiggled into his touch, he smirked.  
"S-Stop teasing me, you assho-"  
Mark cut himself short with a gasp when Jack pulled down his underwear enough to let his dick out.  
"You mean like this, Princess?"  
Mark whimpered and clutched onto the fabric of the couch when Jack held his dick firmly in his hand and rubbed his thumb over his slit repeatedly.   
Jack now had Mark underneath him on the couch, the movie long forgotten.  
The red headed man moaned when Jack pressed wet kisses to his neck and sucked at his neck, leaving hickeys and love bites.  
"So sensitive....right baby girl?"  
Mark nodded his head frantically and let out a moan that would make a pornstar jealous when Jack let his unoccupied hand slide under his shirt and tease his almost oversensitive nipples.  
"M-More..."  
Mark arched his back and opened to let out a gasp when Jack began stroking him and being more aggressive with his neck, harshly sucking it and licking it.  
Mark let out a needy whine when Jack stopped his actions.  
"Stay right here, I'm getting lube, Princess"  
Jack got off of Mark and rushed to the bedroom to get said lube, taking his clothes off while he did, freeing his painfully hard member from its fabric restraints know as boxers.   
When he got back downstairs, he groaned and nearly came all over himself at the sight before him.  
Mark had rested his forearm on the arm of the couch and was gripping the fabric of it as if his life depended on it, his head was resting on the couch cushion and his ass was on display for anyone to see.   
He had discarded almost all of his clothes and he had moved his panties to the side so he could be three knuckles deep inside himself, jabbing his prostate with every thrust of his fingers and letting out the most delicious sounds each time he did.  
Jack gave his boyfriend's ass a light smack and laughed softly when Mark flinched and withdrew his fingers.   
"It's only me, baby, relax"  
Mark now rested both forearms on the arm of the couch and gripped it tight.   
"I-I knew that you dick, don't scare me next time"  
Jack chuckled and pressed a kiss to the small of Marks back.  
"I wasn't trying to. Now, you're still a Princess right?"  
Mark blushed and rolled his eyes, but nodded anyways  
"Princesses aren't supposed to do all the work, so let me-" Jack put some lube on his fingers and pressed them against Marks hole, making the red headed male curl his toes in anticipation "-help out"  
Jack pressed two fingers in and pumped them in and out of him, making Marks thighs shake.   
"You're doing so well, baby...."  
Mark parted his lips in a silent moan and tilted his head back, eager for more praise as Jack continued to open him up further.   
"Do you think you've been a good enough girl to take my cock?"  
Mark fucked himself back on Jacks fingers and spoke without thinking once.  
"Oh god yes! I've been s-such a good girl! I can take it!"  
Jack pulled out his fingers and shamelessly wiped them on the couch before popping the cap to the lube and putting it on his cock.  
He slid his throbbing dick between Marks cheeks repeatedly and groaned.   
But apparently, Mark thought that it was enough teasing because he backed his ass up on Jacks dick and began to fuck himself on it as if it were a glorified dildo while he moaned and whined like an absolute whore.  
Jack grabbed onto Marks hip and groaned.  
"Fuckin' christ Mark, how tight can you get?"  
Jack let his dominance of the situation slip through his mind for a moment before he grabbed both of Marks hips tightly and stopped him, the red headed man looked back over his shoulder.  
"Jack? D-Did I do something?"  
Jack pressed his chest flush against Marks back and Mark groaned at how deep Jack could get inside of him now, even though he still wasn't moving.  
"No, you didn't, you're such a good girl, Mark, and you take me so well, s-so Fuckin' good, so pretty for me"  
Jack grabbed onto Marks thigh and lifted it so he could get even deeper, he snapped his hips forward and Mark let out a combination between incoherent words and loud moans because of how harshly Jack hit his prostate.  
The green haired man smirked.  
"Found it"  
He started a brutal yet slow pace that hit Marks prostate almost every time, slow and strong snaps of his hips that had Mark literally drooling.  
Mark shook his head and opened his mouth in a whine of pleasure while drool dribbled down his chin.  
Jack let go of one of Marks hips and reached down to grab his dick, stroking him in time with his thrust.  
"Oh fuck! Jack! I'm-"  
Mark was cut short again when he let out a broken moan as came all over his stomach and the couch.  
Jack milked every last drop out of him before he gripped Marks hips so tightly he winced and he continued his breakneck pace.   
Mark couldn't help but love the over stimulation, and he squeezed around Jack in all the best ways while he was reduced to a pathetic moaning mess.   
And before he knew it, Jack had cum inside of him with a low groan, forcing one last orgasm out of the red head from the warm sensation filling him up.  
Jack pulled out of his now exhausted boyfriend lazily and snuggled up to him on the couch, grabbing the blanket off the floor and tossing it over them.  
"C-Can you please clean us up?"  
Jack yawned and held his boyfriend closer.  
"Later, Mark, m' tired"  
Mark gently pushed himself away from Jack and pouted.  
"No, now"  
Jack chuckled, but he eventually got up, whining softly.  
"Why though?"  
Mark stuck his tongue out at Jack and flipped him off.   
"Because I'm still your little Princess, you fucker"


	2. The Siren & The Sailor

Jack tried his hardest to make sense of the map in his hands, he had left to go sailing hours ago and did the thing any sailor should not be dumb enough to do while at sea.  
Get lost.  
Jack folded up the map and shoved it inside of his pocket as he inhaled the scent of the sharp sea air before he furrowed his brows and suddenly snapped them up and exclaimed in joy when he had an epiphany.  
He pulled out his compass and tried his best to get to the steering wheel while the boat shook violently against the waves.  
All he had to do was follow the compass, easy. He's done this at least a million times, Mark scolded him every time he does get lost, since he's afraid that his partner -and boat- will be lost forever at sea.   
Jack sighed, he would have to tell Mark about it no matter how much he didn't want to, it's not like he could come home hours after he was supposed to and say something like 'Oh yeah! I decided to take a stroll out on the boat while I got lost even though your life's work depends on me coming back'  
Jack chuckled and looked ahead, at least Mark wouldn't be able to yell at him too much, he actually got a pretty decent haul this time.  
The Irishman looked ahead and panicked a little when he saw fog blocking off his view of the water ahead of him, he sniffed the air, it smelled sweeter than the normal sea air and it made his head fuzzy.  
Jack panicked a little harder, he roughly turned the wheel of the boat to try and avoid the fog and the intoxicating smell.  
He could run into a Siren, and then he'd be in shit deeper than the sea he was going through.  
His heart caught in his chest when his compass started spinning out of control but stopped when it was pointing straight at the way he just tried to avoid.  
He cursed himself and forced his memory to serve him well, Mark talked about the dangers of the sea every time he was going to leave, and Jack wished he paid more attention instead of waving him off every time.  
' "Jack, please be careful, I don't know what I'd do without you"  
Jack cocked up a brow and blew a couple strands of hair out of his face.  
"Uh, duh, you'd keep the business and buy a new boat"  
He flicked Mark's forehead and the older pouted, before he rubbed at it, Mark began playing with his thumbs as he casted his eyes downwards.   
"Y-Yeah, I know that, dum dum. Just please be careful, for me?"  
Jack rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah yeah mom, I know, the emergency mask is in the boat, so is a flare, so is a gun, so is a seventy two hour ration supply, so is a-"  
Mark blushed and put his hand on Jack's shoulder.  
"I know, you dummy, I told you that, I just don't want you to-"  
Jack finished for him while he rolled his eyes and mimicked Mark telling him something in that motherly tone he always used.  
"-Forget or do something dumb and not be able to save yourself, Yeah, Mark. Yape' say that all the time'  
Mark bit his lip and took a risk, he kissed Jack's cheek quickly before he handed the keys to the boat to Jack.  
"Please be careful, Sean'  
Jack smiled at the memory, Mark was a really good friend to him, he always cared for Jack and looked out for him and Jack tried his best to do the same.  
Jack's eyes widened when he heard singing and he put the boat on lock while he scrambled to find a mask.  
It was a Siren.  
He may fall victim underneath the sirens singing, but someone could be snapped out of that easily, if he inhaled any more of the smoke he'd be lured, fucked, and then most likely thrown in the ocean after being killed.  
Jack cursed under his breath when he couldn't find the mask, he was fucking dead, he knew it.  
An unseen wave crashed into the boat and Jack cursed aloud when the boat started to shake even worse than before, he grabbed ahold of the wheel and smacked a button to turn it off of lock while he tried to steer the boat away from danger, but he failed as multiple waves crashed into the boat and it tipped over, Jack panicked, but he swam to the surface, or, he tried to, the fucking strap to the seventy two hour survival pack weighed him down.  
How ironic and lovely  
He screamed and let his precious, precious air out, it formed bubbles in the water, his lungs burned while he sucked in water, every single method that Mark had taught him how save himself from situations like this disappeared from his head   
He thrashed and panicked, he had inhaled far to much smoke and water to even think about thinking straight.  
Black attacked his vision while he let out his assumed last air bubbles of breath and went limp in the water.  
And then he saw a dark figure swimming down before it grabbed him.  
. . . . .  
Jack woke up with a gasp and immediately started spluttering afterwards, there was a soft yet strong and sweet voice singing in his ear.  
His pupils instantly dilated when a very large puff of smoke was blown directly in his face and he inhaled it while he was trying to get air back into his lungs.  
"Shhh, I'll take care of you..."  
Jack tried to struggle, he really did, but he had his lungs full of Siren smoke and his head was in the Sirens lap, figuratively and literally  
"You're so much prettier than the others..."  
The siren ran a hand down Jack's cheek and Jack sighed in contentment, he was way to out of it to notice the siren trailing a hand down to his zipper.  
"I just may keep you as my little pet, Jacky"  
Jack eyes fluttered and he put on a loopy grin.  
"How did you know my name?"  
The Siren chuckled and carded his fingers through his hair, he completely stopped his singing to look down at the man in his lap.  
"I simply do"  
The siren kissed on his forehead and unzipped his pants, he had actually read a couple things that were in Jack's now soaked wallet.  
Jack gasped and felt his back arch off of the wood floor he was lying on, the smoke made him more sensitive than anything he could think of.  
"Hush"  
The siren pulled off the Irishman's pant's and ran a fingertip over his crotch, he truly was more beautiful than the others.  
Jack whimpered and leaned into the Sirens touch.  
"Touch me... "  
Something inside of Jack's brain screamed at him to not do this, to somehow get back to Mark and hug him until he couldn't hug any more.  
But that part of him was so small compared to the other part that was telling him to fuck this Siren until his beautiful voice broke.  
"To the bed, baby"  
Jack happily complied, he stood up and scrambled to the bed that was in the small log cabin, he peeled off his now sweaty clothes and tossed them to the floor.  
"Such an obedient puppy... "  
The Siren blew another puff of smoke into Jack's face and he inhaled it greedily, his eyes becoming almost all black from his arousal and his length was leaking Pre continuously.  
The Siren reached down and grabbed Jack's member in his soft, perfect hands.  
Sirens were almost exactly like blood angels, they were both beings who looked truly beautiful on the outside in all ways, they could lure anyone to them with their beauty and then slowly show the ugly insides that loved to tear people up after they have them in their trap  
Jack sighed and rested his face in the crook of the Sirens neck.  
"Y-Your name... tell puppy your name"  
The Siren cooed at how quick Jack took up to the nickname, he pushed Jack down and climbed on top of him.  
"Nate, Puppy"  
The Siren pulled off his pants to reveal he was wearing no underwear underneath and sat down on Jack's cock.  
"What a Pretty name for a pretty pretty Siren"  
Nate sighed in contentment this time at the praise and bounced roughly in the Irishman's lap, wanting to get straight to the good part.  
He let wisps of smoke fall past his lips while he moaned, Jack dug his nails into the Sirens hip and pulled him in for a deep, lustful kiss.  
Nate continued to bouce in Jacks lap while moans slipped from his mouth and were muffled by the kiss, he clenched around Jack with his velvety heat when he came and Jack bucked his hips up soon after, being pushed over the edge by the high amount of endorphins in his body and the sudden tightness.  
"Such a good puppy... "  
Nate ran a hand down a now sleeping Jack's face and dug his nails into his cheek a bit, leaving blood to bubble to the surface  
Nate giggled and got off of his lap and cleaned him and Jack off, if he was going to kill him, he outta be clean while he did it.  
The Siren went to his small kitchen and grabbed a rather sharp knife.  
He walked over to Jack and licked his lips.  
The Siren pressed the blade to Jack's abdomen and carved his name into the humans flesh with the knife.  
He was going to be fun to break and pick apart.


	3. How to kiss a bookworm

Mark let out a content sigh as he turned the page to his book and read over the new pages, he rested his back further on the tree he was leaning on while he got all but lost in the story.  
The sound of snapping twigs and leaves crunching under someones shoes filled his ears and he looked up from his book to see Jack, who was smiling softly to him. "What's up nerd?" Jack sat down besides him and stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets while Mark let him lean on his shoulder. "Nothing much, just finishing up this book"   
Jack snorted and looked at how little pages were left in said book "Didn't you start that book just a couple hours ago?" Mark hummed in response and turned the page. "Yeah, why?"  
Jack took the book from his hands and put his thumb on the page Mark was on so he wouldn't lose it as he paged through the book "Because this book is thick as fuck and the letters are tiny and it'd probably take anyone even half as nerdy as you years to finish it"  
Mark rolled his eyes and snatched the book away from him, trying to find which spot he was on in the page again.   
"It would not, you idiot, it would take you years to read" Jack shrugged and leaned against Mark again as he picked up a leaf and tore it to shreds.  
"That's because I'm-" Jack heard the sound of a book shutting and Mark shifted so he could run his fingers through Jacks hair "You're not dumb Jack, so don't you dare finish that"   
Jack sighed and hugged Mark close "I feel touched that you would close your book just for me, but yes, I am still an idiot" Mark rolled his eyes and kissed Jacks forehead "Yeah, fine then, but you're my idiot, so hush"  
Jack looked to the book that Mark had set down besides him and smiled. "Yeah I am"  
Mark giggled and Jack shifted so he could cup his cheeks and press his lips sweetly to Marks, Mark blushed faintly and laughed through his nose, kissing him back as he forgot all about his book and everything besides Jack and his lips against his own.


	4. "I don't understand how you can be this sexy with how stupid you are"

It was impossible to know how the topic came about while they ate their dinner, they were with no one else as they sat at the dining room table, fortunately for Dark, so before he knew it, the words were falling past his lips.  
"I want to spice things up with our sex life"  
Wilford had nearly choked on the food he had in his mouth, he coughed and drank some of the apple juice he had.  
Dark ate his food and waited for Wilford to finish sipping on said apple juice, a drink he never understood why the murderous man was so in love with.  
"Excuse me darling?" Wilford held a hand to his chest and took another sip of his drink as he looked to the demon across from him, Wilford quirked his brow in curiosity as Dark rolled his eyes and took a sip of the red wine he had, which was -if he would say- much more sophisticated than apple juice.  
He held the wine glass close to his lips as he spoke.  
"You heard me Will, I want to make things more exciting with our sex life" Dark cleared his throat and took another sip of the wine.  
"Sugar, are you saying that what I give you isn't enough?" The pink mustached man smirked at Dark as he ran a hand through his hair and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. "I never said that, Wilford, I simply want to change some things up"  
Wilford tapped his mustache in thought as he twitched it, "I guess we could try some new things, it'd never hurt us too much"  
Dark hummed in response and Wilford smiled goofily as he tapped his foot eagerly against the floor, already planning something out in his mind.  
. . . . .  
The evening had gone on wonderful, if you don't count Bing and Google interrupting Wilford from bending Dark over the table and fucking the sense out of him for saying a certain something.  
It had gone absolutely wonderful.  
But now Dark was biting onto the back of his pen while he tried to finish up some paperwork without getting too anxious, Wilford had been too quiet for his bubbly personality after their dinner, there was no way that he would have gotten bummed out just because he didn't get to fuck Dark.  
Dark rested his head on his now crossed arms that he rested on the table with a sigh.  
He continued doing his paperwork lazily as he lays his head down on his desk, he could most likely do it in his sleep, so it didn't really matter.  
Dark's ears burned when he heard his office door open and he immediately sat up straight.  
"Sugar? Are you almost done?"  
Dark rolled his eyes and bounced his leg, subconsciously already starting to write faster as soon as he heard his voice "Wilford, you know better than to interrupt me"  
Dark tensed up when he felt Wilford put his hands on his shoulders and give them a tender squeeze.  
"Oh, I know sweetheart, I simply needed some help with my own work, if you would"  
Dark nodded; knowing Wilford was going to keep up whatever this act was, but that was fine, two could play at that.  
Dark nodded and made a final flourish with his pen, stacking up his papers against his desk before he stood from his chair and smiled warmly to Wilford. "Let's go then, I can finish up my work later"  
Wilford grabbed Darks hand and swung the both of their hands back and forth as he hummed and led them to his office, or, at least Dark thought they were going to his office, he made a turn and Dark quirked a brow when he ended up in the meeting room. "Why here, darling?"  
Wilford chuckled and led Dark over to a chair that had scattered papers amongst other things and plopped down into it, Dark nearly stopped breathing, how could this man work like this?  
"You know I hate being cramped up sugarplum, I just needed some bigger space"  
Dark pursed his lips and started stacking up his papers and organizing everything. "You can't have a bigger space and be messy with it though, you need organization to work better"  
Wilford rolled his eyes and tapped his pen against the large table as Dark finished up and sat down in the chair to the side of him. "No need to be so tense gumdrop, c'mere and be closer to daddy"  
Dark let out a short 'hmph' and rolled his eyes, but complied with the request, sitting on Wilfords knee almost delicately as he looked over the papers, he grabbed one and put it on top of the pile "Start with that, it's simple"  
Wilford hummed and grabbed Darks hip, pulling him further up so he was on his lap, Darks eyes widened when he felt something hard against his thigh, not even needing to ask what it was.  
Wilford rested his chin on Darks shoulder and adjusted them so that his erection was resting flush between Darks ass cheeks as he scribbled away on the paper and flipped it over to finish it up.  
"I'm done sugar, but would you mind getting just a little closer to me?"  
Wilford groped at Darks ass with one of his hands and massaged it sinfully; Darks breath hitched, he knew exactly what Wilford wanted, but he wasn't going to give it that easily, he never did. "I don't believe I can get any closer than this Wilford, you may have to be more specific than that"  
Wilford sighed and dropped his pen on the table before he unzipped his pants and moved them and his boxers down just enough to free his cock of its khaki confines, he rested it between Darks cheeks and hummed contentedly "I want you to sit on my cock, sweetums"  
Darks pants were suddenly too tight, he nodded and unzipped his pants, moving to take them off until Wilford stopped him "No need for that, sugar, I wouldn't want to mess up the wrapping to this marvelous gift"  
Wilford chuckled and cupped Darks ass in his hands, he pulled down his pants and boxers enough so that his ass was shown and grabbed his hips. "You have lube, right darling?"  
Wilford held tighter to his hips and slammed him down onto his cock. "Nope, we'll just make do with this"  
Darks shell rang loudly and the outlines of blue and red around became jittery and expanded a couple times, he gripped onto the sides of Wilfords chair as he hissed at the stretch "Warn me next time, love"  
Wilford hummed and scooted up his chair a bit, grabbing his pen and going on to the next piece of paper, he didn't move his hips at all and Dark rose a brow at that, he grinded down against him and Wilford held on tight to his hip with one of his hands to keep him from moving.  
"Sugar, I just want you close for now, I need to concentrate or it'll take longer"  
Dark rolled his eyes as his outer shell became jittery and excited again. "Wilford, you know how much I hate-"   
The mustached man shushed him, and Dark let out a huff of annoyance, Wilford seemed to be writing extra slow as he rested his chin on Darks shoulder once again and undid some of the buttons on Darks shirt so it'd hang loosely off of his shoulders.   
Dark kept his mouth shut when he saw Wilford make a mistake and hung his head as he tried to move his hips, Wilford groaned and gave a smack to his thigh "Stop that, sugar"   
Dark hummed and moved his hips again with a bit of effort, Wilfords hold on him loosened and he took his chance to lift himself up and slam back down onto his cock, twisting his hips, circling them and clenching around him in the way he knew drove him even more insane, Wilford dug his nails into his hip and tensed up, Dark couldn't help but chuckle.  
"Well keep going, love, you'll never finish at this rate"  
Wilford let out a groan and lifted his pen to start writing again, his hand writing was getting progressively worse as Dark continued on with his teasing.  
Said salty demonic bitch looked over his nails as he continued moving his hips skillfully, until he stuttered in his pace when his prostate was grazed, giving Wilford a chance to grab hold of him again.   
Wilford smirked swiped off all of the papers from the table and they scattered messily all around, falling delicately to the floor as Wilford slammed Dark down onto the large table and starting fucking him like an animal, he nibbled on his ear and breathed along his cold skin, the hair on the back of Darks neck rising from such a different heat on his skin. "It's my turn now princess"  
Dark bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, gripping onto the sides of the table as muffled moans fell past his lips and his shell nearly cracked, Wilford grunted and fisted a hand into his hair, forcing his head back as he kissed along his neck. "I want to hear all of it, sugar, let me hear those sweet moans of yours"  
Darks breath hitched when he saw someone approaching the meeting room.   
"W-Wilford...there's someone-" his eyes widened when door opened suddenly and a certain Android walked in, completely oblivious to the scene before him as he looked down to the holographic screen projecting from the glowing G on his chest.  
Blush rose to Darks cheeks as he cupped a hand over his mouth in embarrassment, Wilford continued thrusting into him as he waved casually to Google, who looked up when Darks cracking shell and the high pitched ringing interfered with his inner build.  
The androids inner processor stuttered in its functions and he was working extra hard to keep his body from over heating.  
Heat bloomed in his cheeks and his systems nearly collapsed from all of the information he was taking in from the scene before him.  
Wilford slowed down with his pace while Dark hung his head in embarrassment and pursed his lips. "Yeah Googs? Is there something you need?"   
Dark gasped quietly when Wilford pressed against his prostate and he looked back at him from the curve of his back, silently asking him to get Google out of the room.  
Google blinked a couple times and his inner processor started working smoothly again, he scanned over Darks embarrassed face as the man held tighter to the sides of the table, his knuckles turning white. "Uhm....yes? Wait, no, sorry I was looking for Host, carry on" Google turned on his heel and he shook his head, blinking a couple times before he left the room, muttering something to himself and his screen disappeared.   
Wilford chuckled and held onto Darks shoulder, feeling how tense it was. "That's going to be on his internal m-memory Wilford, He'll never let me live this down"  
Wilford squeezed his shoulder and Dark groaned, his body loosening up "Good, we both know you love knowing how much of a cock slut you are"  
Dark gasped as Wilford snapped his hips forward onto his and dragged his nails against the table. Wilford trailed a hand to Darks neck and gingerly wrapped his fingers around it. "Tell me darling, don't you just love it when I make you weak like this?"   
Dark gasped in air and clenched around Wilford as he squeezed his fingers around his neck and prevented him from getting all the air he needed into his lungs.   
Dark moaned brokenly and nodded his head, grinding his hips against the table to get more friction on his aching cock. "Y-Yes..." Wilford chuckled and started thrusting into him again, reveling in the beautiful moans he could draw from him as Darks hands fluttered against the table and he clenched around Wilford's cock again. "Are you getting close already darling?" Wilford cooed, squeezing harder around his neck, stopping all together when Dark tapped his forearm as a signal to give him breath.   
Wilford moved his hand and slammed it on the table, he barely gave the demon time to catch his breath before he started pounding into him, he gasped for air as the table started to rock with the force of his thrusts "I'm c-close"  
Wilford leaned in to whisper into his ear, his hot breath sending goosebumps onto Darks cold skin "Then cum for me sweetheart"  
Darks whole body trembled as he came across his the table, his shell cracked violently and it stopped dead in its movement before getting jittery again when he finally let go of the breath he was holding in, Wilford kissed his neck and rubbed circles into his hip. "Calm down for me sugar..."  
Dark nodded feebly and took another deep breath, the high pitched ringing that was sounding off so loud it could be heard throughout the building lessened, before stopping altogether as he relaxed against the table, he gave another weak nod to Wilford and he started thrusting into him again, whispering praise and sweet nothings into his ear and grunting and groaning against his skin.  
With how tightly Dark was clenching around him, it didn't take him long to cum with a low groan inside of the man, he bit down onto his shoulder and Dark arched his back, a sinful look of pleasure on his face as the ringing started up again, slowly trailing off before stopping again.  
"You did so well for me this time sugar" Wilford cooed, kissing his neck sweetly, Dark hummed and wiggled his hips impatiently, he was spaced out for sure.  
Wilford grunted softly against his skin and pulled out gingerly, before tucking his member back into his pants, he pulled up Darks pants and sat down in his chair again, bringing the demon down into his lap as a small yawn emitted from him.  
"Remind me to tear that stupid robot to bits later on"


	5. "We are crossing the very fine line between 'Fuck you' and 'I want to fuck you'"

"Tell me exactly why you two failed...Again?"  
Mark flinched away a bit from the yelling man while Anti propped up his feet against his desk and continued twirling his knife between his fingers, the nervous of the two glaring at his from the corner of his eye. "Mark fucked it up again" Anti said, the male letting out a soft snicker afterwards as he sensed Mark would snap at him, which of course, did happen "I did not you twat, fuck off! I still got what we went in for!"  
Anti hummed softly and pressed his fingers to either side of his knife as he examined it "Yeah you did, but you didn't kill everyone like we were supposed to _annnd_ I had to do it myself since you were being a god damned bitch about it"  
"Well excuse me, but I never asked to be your fucking partner, we go as well as oil and water..." He ran a hand through his hair to get it out of the way before he quickly continued what he was saying "I told you I was going to go for our fucking package and you didn't listen to me because you wanted to go off and do your own thing, like you most always do when we go on missions"  
  
Anti rolled his eyes as they continued their shameless bickering in front of their boss "Why the fuck do you think the boss put us together? We're supposed to be _learning_ to work together, and not be little whining bitches about it, _Jesus..._ " He put a hand to his forehead before he put his hand down with a harsh sigh and continued twirling around his knife, his movements now much quicker and pointed. "And I told you to help me go get rid of everyone" He said, casually waving his knife in the air with his words before flicking his knife out of his hands so it landed onto the same desk he had his feet on with a 'thunk' as it stuck out of the wood.

" _After_ I told you what I was going to do, you fucking cun-"  
Their boss pinched the bridge of his nose and popped off the cap to his glass bottle of alcohol, taking a long swig of it before he slammed it down and pointed to the door harshly, Mark flinched again and rose from his seat, nodding his head curtly to show he understood before leaving and slamming the door behind himself, and then Anti rolled his eyes and pulled his feet off the desk, pulling his knife from the wood before standing up and turning on his heel.

"Make sure you talk to him, I'm not terminating this...whatever the hell you call it that's going on with you two"  
Anti huffed and flipped the boss off with his back to him "I'm not his fucking baby sitter"  
And with that, the door was slammed shut again when Anti walked through it.  
. . . . .  
Mark ran a hand through his hair and let out a deep sigh as he walked through the halls and made it to his room, thoughts of how much of an asshole Anti was filling his mind and nearly overflowing.  
"Hey fischfuck!"  
Mark sighed softly and picked up his pace a bit more as he ignored Anti as he shouted. He pulled out his key as he got closer to his door and shoved it inside of the lock. "I'm talking to you-" Mark felt a hand on his wrist and he turned around on his heel sharply, glaring at Anti "I really don't want to listen" he let out a soft  
Anti rolled his eyes and held tighter to his wrist "Well you're gonna, you fuck up-" Mark snarled at him and yanked his wrist out of his grasp, rubbing over the red hand marks on his skin "I'm not the fuck up here, you prick, maybe listen next time and don't blame everything on me!"  
Mark quieted his voice as someone walked by and tried their best no to stare at them, he roughly turned the key in the lock and slipped inside his room as Anti reached out and tried to grab him again, only succeeding in gripping onto his tie and pulling the upper half of Mark's body back out. "Now listen here you little fucker, I'm not taking the load of shit you're giving me" Anti slipped inside of his room, only having a moment to look at how perfectly...Mark it was before he dug his nails into the skin of the others cheeks "Agh! Fucking shit! What the hell Anti?!"   
Anti smirked and shut the door, leaning his face closer to Mark's, should he do it? Or maybe not?  
No, this man deserved no mercy, not from him at least "These rooms are sound proof sweetheart so you better shut it, it's no use"  
Mark glared harshly at Anti and slyly pulled out a pocket knife, he moved quickly and slashed right across his arm, Anti gasped and let go of Mark as his black goopy blood seeped out, before his wound healed itself, a benefit of being a demon.  
Anti laughed menacingly and stalked towards Mark, who was backing up into the wall "That's not working either sweetie, just give it up"  
Anti gave him a smile that implied anything but warmth and kindness and grabbed Mark's wrist holding the knife "Get the fuck away from me.."  
Anti pinned his wrists above his head with one hand as the other held the knife with his same blood on it. "No can do sweetie~"  
Mark's eyes widened and he froze up as Anti pressed the blade to his neck, going for a perfect slice across and dragging it along to his Adams apple, applying just enough pressure to make it sting, but not draw blood. "Go ahead, do it" Mark swallowed thickly and his Adams apple bobbed slowly, moving the knife and causing him to squeeze his eyes shut, he wasn't ready for death, but eh, he could deal with it later.  
Mark heard the knife clatter to the ground and he breathed a short sigh of relief, Anti's face was too close for comfort as he pressed his body to Mark's to trap him to the wall "Killing you is too easy, I'll do so much worse" Anti hissed out his words as he yanked on Mark's hair and caused the man to whimper.  
And Oh, how he adored the sound of that.  
Anti leaned in and dragged his tongue up his neck, the other gasped and tried to struggle against him, though of course he couldn't, Anti had always been stronger than him.  
"That's it darling, struggle harder, make it worse" Anti chuckled against his skin and yanked the man's hair as he forcefully led him over to his bed. "A-Anti, stop..." Mark pleaded, swallowing thickly as the tears welled, Anti sat on his stomach to keep him trapped under his weight as he considered thinking it over.  
"Nope, I've waited too long to do this to you, get back at you just like this, but don't worry, you'll love it"  
Mark growled weakly and tried to arch away from his touch as he grabbed his face in his hands "Ah ah ah, no tears Mark, not for now, I want you to beg me to do what I'm about to do, and make it good"  
Mark snarled at him and spat on his face as he continued struggling "Like hell I'll do that for you, you sadistic prick"  
Anti chuckled and wiped his face off carelessly before shrugging and reaching into his pocket for his own knife, flipping it open and dragging it up Mark's shirt, cutting it off of him and tossing it to the side. "Y'know, I never really thought we could do this the easy way, so let's get straight to my way"


	6. Just a quick peep

Jack knew he shouldn't be watching, but he couldn't help it, he just wanted to take a quick peep into Mark's room, ask him about the collabs they could do that day to make fangirls freak the fuck out, maybe goof around with him and scribble down some ideas; But now his throat was dry, his face was red and splotchy, and his pants were too tight for his liking as he looked through the small crack he had made when he opened the door in anticipation to do all of the aforementioned things.

Mark was on his bed with his face nearly smothered into the sheets on his knees holding himself up on one of his forearms as he very obviously jerked off, lips parted as he panted softly and rested his forehead on his pillow. Jack licked his slightly chapped lips as he continued watching, cupping a hand over his own clothed erection in an attempt to ease it, rubbing his fingers over it gently. Jack's breath hitched as he watched when the sheets covering Marks body slipped down, showing off how flushed his gorgeous body was, their sole purpose seeming to be teasing Jack further. Marks normally perfect floof of hair was messy, sticking to his forehead because of the thin layer of perspiration covering his body. Jack's length nearly hurt as it pressed against his zipper, he licked his lips again and leaned in a little more, unzipping his pants for some relief as he trailed feather light touches over his clothed cock. He felt so terrible, invading his friends privacy like this, but all those feelings were forgotten when he saw something he'd never witness in his life, Mark drizzled some lube over his fingers and trailed them down to his entrance, letting out a soft groan of pleasure as the sheets now completely slipped off of his body, Jack's eyes widened as he saw the three fingers he had already worked inside of himself, disappearing into his body as quick as they were pulled out and making Mark let out the most sinful of sounds. Mark let out a breathy moan and panted softly as he buried his face in the pillow and continued pleasuring himself, the warmth in his stomach pooling and becoming nearly unbearable as he curled his fingers and rubbed against just the right spot, making sparks of pleasure course through his body as he still tried in his earnest to keep as quiet as possible. "Oh fuck...S-Sean~" The words were barely audible, the rustling of the sheets and the sound of the bed squeaking under his weight almost sounding louder than them. But Jack heard it, and it made his heart nearly stop and his cheeks grow hotter, and that's what it took for him to move as quick as he possibly could from the door, pressing his back to the wall and sliding down it as he panted. He was all hot and bothered, and it felt like he'd never catch his breath, his face flustered as he covered his mouth with one of his hands, because holy shit, Mark moaned his name as if it were a sin itself, and his birth name at that, which gave him even more goosebumps and made him want to fuck the man even more. A soft, low moan was heard from the room, though you'd have to be listening for it in order to hear it, and oh boy, he was listening all right, the half Korean was moaning his name as he came and suddenly Jack couldn't take it anymore, listening to him was complete and utter torture. He really needed and cold shower right about now, and  Jesus. The Irishman jumped to his feet and sprinted towards the guest room as fast as possible to relieve himself of his own problem.


	7. My window

Mark's P.o.v (weird, right?)  
Today was the day, the day I had finally moved in, labeled boxes that were empty or being used for trash were strewn about my new apartment, since I was way too lazy to even think about putting them away at the moment, I needed to decompress before I started up another school year.  
I opened the door to my new room and took a deep breath, it looked so full already and I still had more decorations to come, I smiled at everything and sighed deeply before I flopped down onto the bed lazily and rolled my body over on the comfortable sheets, smiling softly as I stared up at the ceiling.  
After a couple minutes of that, I hopped out of the bed excitedly and went over to the large window, pulling on the strings to lift up the shade, I looked down at what the large windows view had to offer, and then my eyes landed on an equally as large window not that far away from mine.  
Out of curiosity, I peeked inside the room and I saw a man -and a gorgeous one at that- walk in with a coffee thermos, he took a sip of it and plopped down onto his bed, he was in pyjamas despite it being-  
I glanced over quickly at my clock and squinted at it.  
-2 in the afternoon.  
Once the man had plopped down onto his bed, he grabbed his laptop, sitting criss cross and putting it in his... lap before he began to click away at something and type at the keyboard, he took another large gulp of his coffee thermos and set it down on the little table besides him, he looked out the window and did a double take, meaning he looked back down at his computer for all of a moment before his head snapped up to look at me dead on,  _meaning_ full on eye contact, like, his gaze on mine. 

I felt my face grow heated and I moved my gaze away, immediately pointing it down to his hands.  
I could see him chuckle though, and I got to see him a little better as I lifted up my head.  
Brown hair, scruffy beard, slim yet extremely fit build and ivory skin.  
He waved to me and I felt the blush on my face spread, I gave a little wiggle of my fingers as a sad excuse for a wave and I saw him pick up his thermos again, taking a sip before he stood and left my sight.  
Oh shit, is he creeped out? Was I really staring that hard? Fuck fuck fuck-  
He returned with something small in his hands, actually several things, he set them on the inside of the window sill and snapped the cap off of one.  
So they're markers?  
I quirked a brow and watched as he wrote something on his window, taking a little extra time since he was writing backwards, I think.  
I mouthed out the words as he wrote them down and craned my neck in the slightest to see better, I needed my glasses for this shit.

'hey, how's it going?'

  
I read it and let out a hum, I put up a hand to signal to him to wait as I walked away from the window and rummaged around for a bit for a marker of my own, I eventually found one and made a small jog to get back to my room, I went over to the window to see him patiently waiting for me to get back, taking a sip from his thermos and resting his chin in his hands.  
I carefully wrote out my response, since it was backwards and I didn't want to seem stupid if I wrote something wrong.

Fantastic, I just moved in :p

  
I saw him laugh from his window and my heart fluttered slightly, I ignored it and observed as he wrote out another message .

'That's awesome! Welcome to the complex:)'

  
I took a deep breath and carefully thought out his response, adoring the little smiley face he drew.

'Thanks, sorry about peeping and creeping you out on my first day here though.'

  
I watched and felt my smile grow, I held up a hand to signal for him to wait a moment before I left to get and slightly dampen a cloth for the window, soon returning and seeing a new message.

'What a great way to start off here, ya creep. :p'

  
I smiled, I could tell he wrote it in good jest, so I cleaned off my window with my sleeve and went with it.

  
'I confess, I am the creepiest creepo ever.'

  
I giggled at my own words and put the cap on his marker as I watched him write something and then smile brightly to me when he was done.

'Nice to know that, I'll be locking my doors more often. ;)'

  
I rolled my eyes and uncapped my marker, I could tell this guy was going to be fun.


	8. "Pretty little Bitch"

The bed creaked and groaned in protest as the headboard rocked against the wall with every one of the thrusts, the harsh sound of skin slapping roughly against skin, choked sobs and moans mixed with Anti's quiet grunts as he pounded Mark into the mattress with no mercy, the man beneath him was crying as he raked his nails down Anti's back and made bloody ribbons with his nails along his skin, forcing his body to endure the pain through the pleasure.  
Anti had gone in dry, fast and hard, leaving Mark a screaming, moaning mess.  
Of course, he coaxed Mark into giving something close to consent, but that didn't matter, Mark loved it rough, he loved being manhandled and used, he just needed a little loosening up to admit that.  
Anti hooked his hands under Mark's knees and nearly bent him in half as he propped up his legs against his shoulders and stopped moving his hips. "Tell me how much you love it Marky"  
Mark arched his back at the new position as Anti rested right against his prostate and tried to move his hips, Anti adored how flushed his gorgeous face was and how his eyes were hazed over with lust, pupils blown wide...  
He was happy he could reduce the normally excited yet normally reserved Mark to a moaning mess beneath him. He grabbed his hips and moved his own slowly and teasingly as he bit all over his neck and his shoulders "I-I love it!~ I love it s-so much!~"  
Anti smiled against his skin and sunk his teeth in, relishing the sweet taste of his blood. "Do you want to know why darling?" Anti murmured against his skin and started pounding into him roughly again, the headboard was now putting dents and cracks along the wall, Mark moaned pathetically as he tried to form words at all, shaking his head frantically, saliva trailing down his chin and adding even more to the ruined look he had as he lost himself, Anti licked up the shell of his ear slowly and whispered against his skin.  
"Because you're my pretty little bitch, and you love just being a pretty hole I can stick my cock in, don't you?~"  
Mark nodded and sobbed as heat pooled in his stomach, making him clench around Anti's cock and arch off the bed, his words came out cracked and broken as he screamed them "Y-Yes! I love it!~ U-Use m-e- Ah~"  
Mark's eyes rolled back as he came and his body twitched, he clenched further around Anti, who groaned lowly and wrapped his hands around Mark's throat, snarling at him and causing the man to whimper as the sound of skin slapping against skin became louder and the thrusts became faster and rougher, if possible, as Anti chased down his own release and snarled at Mark "Did I say you could cum, you ungrateful bitch?"  
Mark shook his head as Anti squeezed his hand around his neck and cut of some of his air from getting into his lungs, he felt a hand wrap around his cock and he whimpered pathetically as he bucked his hips up erratically and pleaded softly with Anti "N-No...I-I'm sorry-"  
He felt a sharp pain in his cheek and he whined as the sting settled in, Anti had slapped him and oddly enough, he enjoyed it  
"Oh you will be~" Anti let out a 'tsk' and thumbed at Mark slit, angling his hips to catch onto his prostate a causing the man below him to cry out as the pleasure buzzed through his veins in harsh waves that drowned him "You have such a poor excuse for a cock, and yet you always insisted on being so confident, but you seem more like a girl with a cock like this, hmm? All pretty n' pink and just for me, right Marky?"  
Mark continued sobbing as his cock hardened in Anti's hand at the words and he neared his release again, he nodded his head and Anti forced his chin up as he made him meet their eyes together and snarled at him "Tell me Mark, tell me you're all for me"  
Mark whimpered and opened his mouth, nothing coming out but a weak moan as he squeezed his eyes shut, Anti let out another 'tsk' and squeezed his fingers around the base of his cock, pounding into his prostate and causing Mark to see stars as he was denied release, he thrashed and bucked his hips up as he whined and panted, pleading with his body for release "Of course you'd be too broken to speak, you're weak, but I expect you to cum with me, you messy bitch"  
Mark nodded as he sobbed and continued moving his hips against Anti's, until he felt another sharp pain in his cheek, he let out a broken moan and heard Anti scoff "You're such a slut for pain, aren't you? now stop moving your hips or I will make sure you can't walk for the next two months"  
Mark nodded and felt his hair tugged on as Anti began marking his skin up further and bucking his hips against his, stuttering in his pace as he got closer and closer to his own release, he unwrapped his fingers from around Mark's cock and groaned as he came deeply into Mark, Mark gasped and felt all the pleasure wash over him and nearly drown him as he came, letting out a weak moan of pleasure as his body trembled at the feeling.  
"You're mine now, my pretty little bitch"  
. . . . .  
"Are you okay Mark? You seem tired"  
Mark swallowed thickly and rolled his eyes as he played it off, Anti let out a 'mhmm' and continued sipping on his alcohol.  
"Y-Yeah, I'm just a little sore" Mark fidgeted with the collar to his shirt, subconsciously fixing it to cover over his hickeys and bites, barely.  
"Oh, did you go out solo last night or something? Are you okay?"  
Mark nodded and hummed "Y-Yeah, I was doing some stuff last night, I'm fine, I just may not be able to walk right, I got hit pretty hard"  
Anti clicked his tongue as Jack smiled sympathetically to Mark and rubbed his arm to soothe him "You stayed up all night? I feel so sorry, you should probably rest"  
Anti rolled his eyes and pulled Mark into his lap possessively, Mark struggled against him as Anti popped two of his buttons and exposed his bruised, bitten skin before adding to it by biting him again, whispering something into his ear that shut him right up and made him sit still in his lap.  
"For the record, I was 'some stuff', now shut the hell up before I make you Sean"


	9. Loving the Rain

Mark had been watching the rain gently batter against the window all day long, glad he had chosen a seat by the window for nearly all of his classes, which made him feel a little like one of those main characters in anime.  
He could never certainly pay attention to any of them when something like this would occur, with the rain completely mesmerized him with its gentle and calming music, it was impossible to.  
He let out a sigh and grabbed his things from his locker, spotting an umbrella poking out its colorful handle from the bottom of his bag as an invitation to open on his walk home, which Mark declined politely after thinking it over.  
"I'll see you, Mark, don't forget the project!" Mark nodded to his friend, Jack, as he squeezed the strap to his bag and gave a smile to him. "I won't, see ya'"  
Mark watched as Jack nearly skipped off and let out a chuckle, closing his locker and walking towards the doors that would lead him outside to his beloved rain.  
Mark took a deep breath, and noted it smelled exactly like what rainy day should.  
The rain was something of a slightly stronger drizzle, but it was steadily getting stronger by the minute, as if it wanted to be solely in the favor of Mark and his love for rain.  
As soon as Mark stepped out from the shelter of the building, the rain was dampening his hair and his face; Mark inhaled the sharp scent of freshly cut grass that was now ten fold against his nose as a cause of his beloved rain as he began his lovely walk to his house, not minding one bit that his clothes were getting wet.  
Looking up a the stormy clouds and watching the raindrops come so close to his face before they landed on it, Mark squeezed the strap to his bag and began to hum softly as his chocolate eyes spotted someone rushing inside of their house hurriedly with a bag over their head, screeching something about their newly styled hair getting wet and several curses.  
He also spotted a dog, a large but soft looking brown and white pitbull lying outside in their owners yard as her clipped tail wagged lazily, her ears perking up when Mark became rooted to his spot in front of the gate, the dog trotted over to him and let out a friendly bark to him, her collar tag jingling as her clipped tail wagged with vigor and moved her entire body.  
"What's your name pupper?" Mark smiled to her, she let out another 'borf' and ran around in an excited circle before sitting down and shyly sticking her head out of the gate just enough for Mark to pet her, he reached out slowly and allowed the dog to lick his hand that was wet with rain before petting her and giving her a good scritch scratch around her neck, she closed her eyes as she panted and her leg twitched, Mark spotted her name tag and actually cooed at how adorable it was  
'My names Pumpkin♡' I know I look a little scary, but I don't bite at all. I love people and I'm only barking because it's my way of saying 'I love you'!  
Mark smiled and gave her a couple more pats before he decided it was enough for the day -sadly to say- and he gripped the straps to his bag again, she ran in an excited circle again and barked happily to him before she trotted off to a corner that wasn't getting rained on.  
"See you later pup-"  
"Watch out!!!"  
Mark heard the sound of the tires on a bicycle squealing as a person braked and splashed out water from the puddle, Mark turned a little too late and was met with someones body that had flung off of said bicycle as a cause of the momentum they received after they stopped so suddenly while going so fast downhill.  
The sound of rain filled Mark's ears as all of the other sounds blanked out of his mind, they returned fully again and he heard a small splash as he fell backwards with a sound of pained surprise as the very flustered stranger fell on top of him, he also heard the bicycle topple over and his bag tumble to the ground, all of its contents tumbling out.  
Mark's eyes -which he didn't know he closed- slowly opened and he was met with deep scarlet "I'm so sorry, I thought I could stop in time or you could move away-"  
A car passed by, holding people who wanted nothing more than to shield themselves from being alone and being in the rain, in major contrast with Mark at the moment.  
Mark's jeans and his jacket were soaked, this wasn't his intent, he just wanted a calming walk in the rain, by himself.  
"It's fine..."  
The stranger with the odd scarlet eyes got up off of Mark and tentatively offered him a shaking hand and a nervous smile, which Mark accepted, pushing away what he wanted for the sake of this now slightly nervous boy, he was also really cute.  
"I'm so sorry about your things" The stranger, whom Mark now got to study closer, crouched down and picked up Mark's things for him immediately. "No problem, you're completely fine, I don't mind"  
The stranger handed him his bag with a charming smile and held onto the umbrella for a brief moment before he handed that to him as well and picked up his bike that had toppled over and his backpack (He was smart enough to zip it up all the way), moving some of his ebony and wet hair out of his face and putting the small peg down on his bike to keep it from moving  
"I'd kill for an umbrella right about now- Well, not that's not what I meant, I'd do a lot of things for an umbrella, but I wouldn't-" the strangers cheeks flushed and he cleared his throat, ready to change the subject already.  
"If you don't mind me asking, why aren't you using your umbrella?"  
Mark smiled warmly to him and opened it up, it was a little useless in his eyes, he was already soaked.  
The stranger quirked a brow and took the peg off of his bike and hopping onto the seat, finding it weird that the man would take it out now.  
"You don't need to do that, come walk with me, I don't mind"

actually, he did mind....he thought, but this stranger was too cute to not walk with.  
The stranger smiled shyly again "You don't have to, I'm-"  
Mark cut him off gently. "I insist, it won't be as wasted on you, you aren't as soaked as me"  
The stranger smiled again, this time genuinely, and his eyes twinkle as he got off his bike and started walking with it alongside Mark.  
"Thanks, my name is Dark by the way" He gave another smile and Mark tried to focus on both him and the rain pelting against the umbrella, finding the previously mentioned one was slowly becoming background noise.  
"My name's Mark"  
Dark hummed in response and opened his mouth to say something, but Mark began before him "I like walking in the rain, I soothes me, and I don't really ĺike umbrellas, so that's why it was in my bag" Mark looked up through the transparent umbrella and at the raindrops as he sighed softly.  
They fell into a rather comfy silence as Dark gently grabbed the umbrella from Mark's hands and held it for them both, being the tallest and all.  
They approached Mark's house and Mark came to a halt, forcing Dark to as well.  
"This is my stop"  
Dark handle him the umbrella and Mark pushed it back to him "Take it, I don't, mind"  
"You want me to keep this?"  
Mark nodded and gave him a reassuring smile "Of course I do, you need it and I don't like it, it's perfect, and plus, you can give it to me after school tomorrow"  
Dark nodded and chuckled as he gripped the handle of the umbrella "Thanks, I'll bring it back sometime"  
And with that, he walked off, leaving Mark with the knowledge that it was so much better to walk in the rain with someone under an umbrella than it was to walk alone without one.


	10. "I don't understand how you can be this sexy with how stupid you are"(Alt)

Dark let out a small, echoing giggle as he was led to their bedroom, Wilford whispering small commands to him so he wouldn't smack into a wall or something.   
The pink moustached man stopped, causing Dark to stop as well before he opened the door, stifling a laugh as Dark waited expectantly.  
Dark heard the shuffling of sheets and clothing before it stopped and Wilford whispered seductively to him, "You can remove the blindfold now darling~"  
Dark felt the hairs on his neck rise as he slowly untied the blindfold and looked at the display before him, his expression immediately dropping to slight annoyance as he forced a smile, Wilford wearing some of the tightest red short shorts he had ever seen as well as a garter, which was nice and all, and the bed was covered in black rose petals was nice too, but-  
"Wilford, what the fuck is that on our bed?"  
Wilford trailed his finger tips across the sheets and wiggled his brows as he picked up a rose and tried not to burst with laughter "Cinnamon and Vanilla, darling"  
Dark pinched the bridge of his nose and frowned "Why. Is there cinnamon and Vanilla....on our bed?"  
Wilford had a laugh laced into his voice "You said you wanted to s-spice things up-"  
Wilford put up a hand to gesture he was fucking done as the giggles between his words became full on laughter, he continued laughing and wiped away the slight tears in the corners of his eyes as Dark stood there, his nostrils flaring in anger as Wilford fell over to his side, clutching onto his now laughter hurt stomach "H-Hold on, I can't!"  
Darks aura started lashing out shortly and prickling out, his cheeks now rosy and flustered as he screamed at Wilford "I-It's not funny!"  
Wilford gestured for Dark to approach as his laughter died down "Yes it is and you know it"   
Darks frown deepened as he begrudgingly walked over to Wilford and got into his arms like an angry child, his aura brushed over Wilford's skin as it lashed out "Fuck you, I hate you"  
Wilford kissed his forehead "I know"  
. . . . .  
"Jesus Christ, the fook' is that smell?"  
Anti's nose twitched as he sat beside a now irritated Dark, his brows furrowed and his nose kept twitching as he took a sniff of Dark, the delicious smell was him. "Jesus fookin' christ Dark, when did you start working at cinnabon? You smell like one"  
Darks frown deepened as Wilford began cracking up from his spot in the kitchen, leaning on the counter to hold himself up while he laughed uncontrollably.   
"Shut up"  
Anti rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through Darks hair when he saw the small brown spots in it, a small dust of cinnamon covering his fingers, he sniffed his fingers and looked back to Dark "And why the fook do you have cinnamon in your hair?"  
Dark screeched out his words, "I said shut up!!!"   
The Tv blew out and his aura lashed out at Anti, Wilford was on the floor now, crying tears of laughter as Anti began glitching out, as to not get torn to shreds by Dark.


	11. Two Fools.

Shaky voices were whispering against each other's trembling lips as the sun dipped slowly beyond their view into a beautiful sunset, announcing an astounding victory and mourning all the loss at once.  
"Sean, you know y-you'll have to leave me sometime..."  
The knights lips tugged into a weak yet playful smile as the other male clutched tighter to his dying body and tears wet his face.  
"I don't want to go knowing you're leaving to someplace where I can't follow"  
Jack's lips trembled and he sniffled as the knight lifted his shaky, bloody hand to caress his bloody cheek and smile warmly to him, "You'll get to me one day, sunshine, you know that"  
Jack swallowed thickly and placed his hand over his lovers to steady it "I don't want to wait...you know I can't go on without you"  
Sean choked up and more warm tears fell onto his lovers face, Mark made a noise similar to a cough, but not quite, causing blood to stain his lips as he weakly squeezed Jack's hand and gave him a loving yet stern look.  
"Darling don't dare say that...you know you must to go on without me, you know the kingdom needs you alive....I need you to stay alive for me and cherish every moment alive as best as you can....you wouldn't go refusing a dying man's request, now would you?"  
Mark chuckled softly as the taste of blood stained his palate and gave a smile that simply melted Jack's heart all over again, he kissed his lovers knuckles and whispered gently against them, tears were now falling from Marks eyes as he felt the sensations of his body refuse to function, he just wanted to feel his lover before he went, was that so much to ask for?  
"You fool, you caring, loving fool-" Jack took a sharp breath as Mark's lips twitched into a silly, teasing smile. "I'm your fool, aren't I?"  
Jack actually laughed, it was just a mere breath of a laugh that had them both crying as trembling in each other's arms. "I love you, you fool, I will stay alive for you, I promise I'll do everything I can to-"  
Mark never got to hear Jack's words as he was breathing his last breaths, his eyes widened as he saw an injured foe grab a weapon despite his injury and swing it down to plunge it through Jack's chest before crumbling backwards into a bloddy heap and letting out a last sound of victory before he deceased.  
His lover made a choked sound and cursed himself for falling victim to something such as that, coughing and watching flecks of blood fall on his lovers precious face.  
Their enemy had plunged the spear through them both, worsening Mark's injury and opening a new one for him, and ultimately keeping them both together.   
Mark whispered out a small, barely heard 'no...' as his hand dropped from Jack's face and his lover doubled over, smiling to him with bloody lips and keeping his voice quiet, savoring his moments with his soon to be dead lover.  
Mark kissed him sweetly as his body laxed against Jacks, "I love you, you fool..."  
"I love you too, you fool"


	12. Requests for the lovely boy

god dammit, my writing feels really stale and I really want some requests, so I'm going to be a desperate bitch and take this moment to ask for some  
I'm up for pretty much anything  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
Well...not anything, but you get the point.  
Okiethanksbye


	13. Request #1

The man sat at one of the booths with his partners as they conversed and made deals somehow over the music of the club.  
He was rather bored actually, as he played with the rim of his cup and took a sip of his drink every now and then.  
"I have to use the bathroom real quick"  
His partners barely noticed him as they waved him off, he stood up from his seat and moved away from the booth, cringing away when the female stripper assigned to their particular booth trailed her fingers over his jawline.  
He wasn't actually going to the bathroom, he just needed a breath of fresh air, it would be so much better than the smell of the club.  
He glanced towards one of the main stages, watching all the half naked men and women dance around it and such, but none of them were really special, they were exactly what you would expect coming to a strip club.  
He walked further into the club, going for the back entrance and sighing, running a hand through his hair and gasping in surprise when he felt something splash on his shirt.  
God fucking damn it, the shirt was new and he just got it-  
"Go on pretty bunny, dance for us!"  
He watched as one of the servers, dressed in a rather showy bunny costume (Oh, I think you know which one hubby) was shoved to the ground by one of the men that had stood up from his seat, making his tray practically fly from his hands.  
"I-I...I don't d-do dances, I-I just s-serve drinks, I-I'm sorry sir"  
Jack watched, rooted to the spot as he watched the boy tried to scramble to his feet but failed, his heels be damned.   
Jack looked around, nobody seemed to be noticing him as the other sat on top of his stomach and grinded against it, much to the boys disgust as he struggled something fierce beneath him.  
"That's right! Take it slut!"  
The other male gripped his hair and licked up his cheek, making him grimace and whimper as he continued slapping him and struggling against him.  
Sean felt something fill him, something that told him to-  
Finally move and punch this man so hard he fell over.  
Reasonable.  
He grabbed the boy that was previously beneath him by the arm and quickly rushed him outside before anyone would notice, succeeding in this as the boy shook like a leaf in his hold.   
"P-Please don't r-rape me." He inhaled a sharp breath as tears fell down his cheeks and he looked up to Jack with pleading eyes "I-I have cash o-on me, I-I can give y-you a blo-"  
Jacks eyes widened, the boy seemed terrified of him "Whoa whoa whoa, dude, I'm not going to do anything to you, calm down"  
The man still seem skeptical of him as he backed away a bit "W-What? Why would you...? What the f-fuck do you want?"  
Jack held up his hands in defense "I'm not one to stand around and watch someone get sexually assaulted when I'm the only one not drunk out of their mind or only looking for sex that can help, I don't really want anything"  
The boy nodded, pulling the bunny ears off of his head and holding them tight to his chest as he looked up to him with those innocent eyes.  
"I need to get back inside, thank you"  
 Jack stopped him from doing so, getting in his way when he attempted to get to the door. "He's still in there, he'll tear you apart"  
The boy shuddered at his choice of words and nodded his head "O-Okay...okay I'll stay o-out here for a while longer, b-but why do you even care?"  
Sean shrugged, because even he didn't know "I guess I don't want to go back in, I'm on this stupid business gathering thing, why do you need to go back in so badly?"  
Because he works there dumb ass-  
"I-I still need to get paid, dumb ass"  
Jack was just speaking off of anything that came to his mind, he still felt the rush of what he previously did coursing through his veins, making him ready to accept pretty much anything, he felt very...  
very yes-ey tonight  
"How much?"  
Mark looked to him, his brows furrowed "E-Excuse me?"  
Jack rolled his eyes and took out his wallet.  
Why the fuck was he doing this?  
"How much would you need to cover it?"  
Mark looked down, "About 80 bucks...but you wouldn't give a total random stranger that type of money, would you?"  
Jack pulled out a fifty, a twenty and a ten, folding the bills neatly and handing them to him "Eh, I guess I would"  
Mark looked to him like he had three heads for a moment, before he bursted out laughing so hard his stomach hurt "Y-You're fucking insane!"  
Jack cracked a smile at that "Thank you"   
Mark continued giggling as he pulled out a pen from his back pocket, which seemed like an impossible feat because of the Thicc ass to extremely tight short ratio.  
He grabbed Jacks hand and scribbled something down in curly writing on his arm, before he wrote down a series of numbers.  
"I perform on thursdays and saturdays on the main stage, I wrote it down, I'd love to see you here, I like that you're fucking insane, gives you a nice...zest"  
Jack smiled wider as he stared at the number, his name was written beside it.  
Mark.  
He could be tricking Jack, but he honestly didn't care, he punched someone for the guy, and even with that outfit on, he seemed as sweet as sugar and as innocent as a kid, there was no way Mark could have it in him to do something like that.  
"I've gotta go now before someone catches me, but I never asked your name" He slid the pen back into his pocket and smiled brightly to him."  
"Jack, you can just call me Jack"  
Mark slipped off his damned shoes, now looking even shorter without them on.  
"Well, text me or something Jack, I'll look forward to it"


	14. Request #2

Art block.  
His canvas was blank and his brush was still in hand, being used as something to help him at least try to focus as he bit onto the back of it.  
Sean groaned in utter frustration as he dropped his brush down and tossed his hands up.  
"Fuck it!"  
He just couldn't draw anything, he couldn't paint, he couldn't do anything, and he was on a roll yesterday, it just didn't make any sense that today was the one day he could barely make a good doodle.  
He stomped out of the room, the person in the apartment below him be damned.  
He just needed some inspiration, something to help him over come this terrible, terrible thing.  
He sighed curtly and grabbed his jacket, glaring at his sketchbook just a little bit as he picked it up along with his small pack of supplies.  
. . . . .  
A park seemed to be the perfect place to find inspiration, and since it was a bit later in the day, absolutely no one was around.  
So double plus.  
Sean had gotten some sort of his artistic abilities back, and his hand was no longer as useless as before, he was in the middle of sketching the fountain and the area around it, still barely any details on it before he heard it, it was a faint tune accompanied by a rather...honey-like but rather soft voice.  
He stopped mid-stroke with his pencil, his head lifting from as he stilled and tried to hear it better.  
And of course, he did the thing any other probably normal person would do, get up and walk closer to the source of the sound.  
After a while, he spotted a man rather indulged in his work of singing and playing his guitar, Sean noticed the song he was singing as 'Hope' and it brought a little smile to his face as he sat on the bench him, the man didn't even notice though.  
"I think it sounds really good", he said, certainly not missing it when the man struck a wrong note terribly and flushed fifty shades of crimson.   
"Sorry what?", he looked up to Sean, allowing him to see his gorgeous features and his cute round glasses. (Fite me)  
"Your singing and the way you play, I think they're gorgeous"  
The man seemed to get a darker blush on his face as he mumbled a 'thank you'  
"Would you mind if I stayed here and watched you play?"  
The man seemed hesitant, before he cracked a smile "Sure you can"  
Sean let out a hum as he opened his sketchbook again and pulled out his pencil, already getting back into his sketch "So...what's your name?"  
"Oh, I'm Mark, and you?"  
Sean smiled even though he was still focused on his work. "I'm Jack"  
Mark hummed and swallowed thickly, looking to his drawing as he held tightly to his guitar, his heart nearly beating out of his chest at the thought of playing for someone else "I think you're drawing is really good, I like it"  
Sean let out another hum, doing that thing where you flip your pencil in your hand to use the eraser. "Thanks a lot, but it's just something to help me cope with Art block, I honestly think it sucks"  
Mark became even more nervous as he nodded, he must have seemed like an idiot, he looked down to his guitar, his fingers shaking as he tried to pick up where he left off, making a few wrong chords and playing some wrong notes before he got back into the swing of it, singing softly again as Sean listened to him and turned the page to his sketchbook, doing something entirely new as the music cleared his mind and filled it up with new ideas.  
He didn't have Art block anymore, thanks to Mark.


	15. Request #3

Dark didn't necessarily like taking therapy, and some would say he loathed it, because he loathed people (Most of them anyways)   
But Mark, his therapist, made everything different for him, and made it easy for him to open up and try to overcome all of his problems, mainly the ones that made him despise people so much.  
"Have you tried changing into something more comfortable before? Or do you eat, sleep, and shower all in that suit?"  
Dark let out a small chuckle and fixed up his suit from habit, suddenly feeling...different about wearing it.  
"No, I haven't, why would I?"  
Mark bit the back of his pen, a habit Dark noticed he had (by pure chance, of course, why would he-) when he was going to give him a new therapy point.  
He removed his pen from his lips "How about for tomorrow we try a little exercise?"  
Dark nodded and fixed up his jacket again. "Of course, Mark"  
Mark reached over for a sticky note, scribbling something down before handing it to Dark and smiling to him.  
'Let's try something a bit more comfortable for tomorrow :)'  
Dark hummed softly as he looked over the words that were written so perfectly in his curly handwriting, tucking the note into his pocket carefully.  
"You did good today Dark" Mark checked the timer on his phone, showing the time to Dark that read '0.57.11'  
Dark smiled a bit at that "Well thank you Mark, and I have to say, these therapy sessions are getting quite enjoyable"  
Mark let out a little laugh, and made something inside of Dark flutter pleasantly.  
"Well it's nice to hear that I'm doing my job right"  
There was a small knock on the door, making Mark perk up "I think that's Wilford coming to pick you up"  
Darks smile faltered, he maybe didn't want to leave, but then again, he had to, he couldn't leave Wilford out there for someone new he was simply crushing on.  
Wait no. No he's not-  
Dark let out a little sigh and stood from the couch "I'll see you then Mark"  
Mark smiled to him and gave a little wave "Make sure to tell Wilford to come in on Thursday"  
Dark let out a chuckle and felt something flutter inside of him again. "Of course I will"


	16. Totally Professional therapy

Dark bit his lip and bounced his leg out of habit as he sat in the familiar room of his therapist, fixing the cuff of his button up shirt every now and then before finally deciding to screw it and roll his sleeves up as his anxiety of not having the familiar comfort of his suit grew larger and larger by the minute.  
He glanced at the clock; sure he came in 10 minutes early, but damn was he was getting impatient.  
"Sorry about that Dark, I had to pick up some coffee on my way here" Mark opened the door with his shoulder and set the tray down on the table, taking Darks coffee out and placing it in front of him, before taking his own and sipping it happily  
Dark let out a small, inaudible sigh of relief and took a sip of his own, finding it was perfectly what he always got, four creams and ten sugars.  
"Thank you so much for this, I was dying over here"  
Mark let out a giggle, something that made Darks stomach swarm with butterflies.  
"Well it's nice to know I saved you"  
Dark nodded silently and sipped on his coffee.  
"Anyways, I notice that you're looking extra fine today with your new outfit"  
Dark nearly choked on his coffee as he blushed brightly "Thank you"  
Mark smiled and walked over to sit beside him on the other side of the couch "It's nice to know that you're following my therapy points, they're really helping you out of your old self"  
He scooted over and nudged Dark "Don't you think so?"  
Dark nodded and sipped on his coffee, tensing up.  
"Y-Yes, I think you've helped me quite a lot"  
Mark rested a hand on Darks knee and turned his head to the side for eye contact with him "Are you okay?"  
Darks breath hitched as his pants began feeling a bit too tight and uncomfortable for his liking, and he stood up quickly as he sipped on his coffee, willing his little problem to go away "Of course I am, I'm just peachy, I just um- y'know..."  
Mark let out a little sigh "It's the suit isn't it?"  
Dark calmed down a bit at that "Actually yeah...I don't really do without it"  
Mark ran a hand through his hair and set his coffee down, standing up as well "Well damn, I should have known, how about we just...get on with the session? I know this interaction must be killing you"  
Dark shook his head and set his dirty bean water down as well "No, I um...you're fine, I love it when you touch me, but-"  
Dark shut up as soon as he processed the world's that had left his mouth, slowly reaching for his coffee and grabbing his bag "I think I'll go now"  
Mark chuckled at his actions and patted the spot beside him "No, let's talk, come sit down"  
Dark pursed his lips, hating the hold Mark had on him, though he did sit down with a little sigh.  
"Do you like me, Dark?"  
Dark looked down and blushed, playing with his fingers nervously, he definitely couldn't lie to Mark, he would know he was doing so without a doubt.  
"Yeah, you're a great therapist, but I promise it's just a little crush"  
Mark chuckled and set his coffee down. "I haven't heard that one before, but how about we have a session about this, hmm? You'll feel a lot better and maybe you'll even get something more out of it"  
. . . . .  
Mark slid his hands up Darks sides and under his shirt as he kissed him heatedly, swiping his tongue over Darks bottom lip and requesting an entrance that Dark refused by pulling away and holding Mark's hips tightly, panting softly.  
"I never thought you'd be the one to be this..."  
Mark leaned in and kissed his neck, nibbling on it gently as he rolled his hips against Darks, taking a groan from his lips "Dominant? Yeah no one does"  
Dark brought him into another kiss and rolled his hips against Mark's, sliding his hands down to squeeze his ass generously.  
"Oh fuck...can I?"  
Mark nodded and nearly held his breath as Dark unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them quickly, before getting to his own and letting out a sigh of relief.  
"I never thought you'd be the one to be so impatient"  
Mark kicked out of his shoes with a giggle and shimmied out of his pants.  
Dark squeezed his ass again and fondled it before he snapped the waistband of his boxers against his skin, making the therapist let out a little squeak.  
"Anybody would be if they were with you, Mark"  
Mark rolled his eyes and grinded against Dark slowly "I can assure you, no one would be-"  
Wilford opened the door to the room and froze up when he saw the scene before him.  
"I-I um...hi Wil"  
Wilford chuckled "I fucking knew it, now don't mind me Darkling, continue on with your little romp"  
He walked out and shut the door behind him slowly, leaving two very embarrassed men in the room in a fairly awkward silence as they blushed and nearly stumbled over themselves trying to get their clothes back on


	17. Just casual

Dark bit his lip and bounced his leg out of habit as he sat in the familiar room of his therapist, fixing the cuff of his button up shirt every now and then before finally deciding to screw it and roll his sleeves up as his anxiety of not having the familiar comfort of his suit grew larger and larger by the minute.  
He glanced at the clock; sure he came in 10 minutes early, but damn was he was getting impatient.  
"Sorry about that Dark, I had to pick up some coffee on my way here" Mark opened the door with his shoulder and set the tray down on the table, taking Darks coffee out and placing it in front of him, before taking his own and sipping it happily  
Dark let out a small, inaudible sigh of relief and took a sip of his own, finding it was perfectly what he always got, four creams and ten sugars.  
"Thank you so much for this, I was dying over here"  
Mark let out a giggle, something that made Darks stomach swarm with butterflies.  
"Well it's nice to know I saved you"  
Dark nodded silently and sipped on his coffee.  
"Anyways, I notice that you're looking extra fine today with your new outfit"  
Dark nearly choked on his coffee as he blushed brightly "Thank you"  
Mark smiled and walked over to sit beside him on the other side of the couch "It's nice to know that you're following my therapy points, they're really helping you out of your old self"  
He scooted over and nudged Dark "Don't you think so?"  
Dark nodded and sipped on his coffee, tensing up.  
"Y-Yes, I think you've helped me quite a lot"  
Mark rested a hand on Darks knee and turned his head to the side for eye contact with him "Are you okay?"  
Darks breath hitched as his pants began feeling a bit too tight and uncomfortable for his liking, and he stood up quickly as he sipped on his coffee, willing his little problem to go away "Of course I am, I'm just peachy, I just um- y'know..."  
Mark let out a little sigh "It's the suit isn't it?"  
Dark calmed down a bit at that "Actually yeah...I don't really do without it"  
Mark ran a hand through his hair and set his coffee down, standing up as well "Well damn, I should have known, how about we just...get on with the session? I know this interaction must be killing you"  
Dark shook his head and set his dirty bean water down as well "No, I um...you're fine, I love it when you touch me, but-"  
Dark shut up as soon as he processed the world's that had left his mouth, slowly reaching for his coffee and grabbing his bag "I think I'll go now"  
Mark chuckled at his actions and patted the spot beside him "No, let's talk, come sit down"  
Dark pursed his lips, hating the hold Mark had on him, though he did sit down with a little sigh.  
"Do you like me, Dark?"  
Dark looked down and blushed, playing with his fingers nervously, he definitely couldn't lie to Mark, he would know he was doing so without a doubt.  
"Yeah, you're a great therapist, but I promise it's just a little crush"  
Mark chuckled and set his coffee down. "I haven't heard that one before, but how about we have a session about this, hmm? You'll feel a lot better and maybe you'll even get something more out of it"  
. . . . .  
Mark slid his hands up Darks sides and under his shirt as he kissed him heatedly, swiping his tongue over Darks bottom lip and requesting an entrance that Dark refused by pulling away and holding Mark's hips tightly, panting softly.  
"I never thought you'd be the one to be this..."  
Mark leaned in and kissed his neck, nibbling on it gently as he rolled his hips against Darks, taking a groan from his lips "Dominant? Yeah no one does"  
Dark brought him into another kiss and rolled his hips against Mark's, sliding his hands down to squeeze his ass generously.  
"Oh fuck...can I?"  
Mark nodded and nearly held his breath as Dark unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them quickly, before getting to his own and letting out a sigh of relief.  
"I never thought you'd be the one to be so impatient"  
Mark kicked out of his shoes with a giggle and shimmied out of his pants.  
Dark squeezed his ass again and fondled it before he snapped the waistband of his boxers against his skin, making the therapist let out a little squeak.  
"Anybody would be if they were with you, Mark"  
Mark rolled his eyes and grinded against Dark slowly "I can assure you, no one would be-"  
Wilford opened the door to the room and froze up when he saw the scene before him.  
"I-I um...hi Wil"  
Wilford chuckled "I fucking knew it, now don't mind me Darkling, continue on with your little romp"  
He walked out and shut the door behind him slowly, leaving two very embarrassed men in the room in a fairly awkward silence as they blushed and nearly stumbled over themselves trying to get their clothes back on


	18. Just casual

Dark had been sitting in his office for quite some time now, doing paperwork, taking calls and going over some plans and such.  
But most important out of all, he was making his boyfriend impatient, very impatient  
Every time he would come by his office to attempt to drag him away from his work, he would very disappointingly almost always receive the same response of, "I'm almost finished love, I promise"  
And of course, Anti knew that meant that he would be staying up until ungodly hours in the morning just so he could finish all that he needed to do in one go, Darks non existent sleep schedule be damned.  
Anti paced around in their room for a bit and let out a little huff as he walked out to approach his boyfriends office once more.  
Of course, he understood that it was maybe -just maybe- important to Dark to do this work, but he can't really be blamed for getting...excited when his perfect little demon always got him this way.  
"Dark, darling, how's your work coming along?" He spoke as soon as he swung open the door, though Dark barely took notice of that as he responded with a hum   
"Just fine, I'm almost done"  
Anti rolled his eyes at his words as he leaned against a wall and watched his boyfriend work, finding the way his shoulders were so tense and the way he was barely paying any mind to him quite offensive in his impatient state.  
"I think you should take a break Darkling, you've been working so hard for all of this time"   
Dark shook his head and flipped his paper over, reading over it for a moment before putting his pen to it once again "I'm fine, it's only been a couple hours or so"  
Anti sighed softly as he made his way over to Dark and rested his hands on his shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze.  
"C'mon Darky...for me?" He slowly slid his hands down to his chest and back up to further imply what he meant by his words, finding great pride in seeing Dark freeze up for a moment before he shook his head and continued.  
It was progress.  
"I don't have time for this right now Anti, I would enjoy just working, but I'll make it up to you later, I promise"   
Anti of course, clicked his tongue at Dark's words, because the prospect of waiting even longer just to get what he wanted was maddening.  
"We both know that you'll be too tired to do that, Darkling, so how about we make a little compromise?"  
He gave another squeeze to his shoulders, enjoying how he seized up his movements again and turned his head in the slightest, obviously taking some curiosity in his words. "Such as?"  
Anti trailed his hands up and down his arms, taking his sweet time with answering as he leaned in to speak into his ear "You could always sit on my lap while you work..."


	19. Part two (I'm Lazy)

Dark let out a soft sigh as he slowly eased himself down on Anti's cock, gripping tight to the armrests of his chair for support as Anti held his hips and guided him down, trying not to be too quick about it but finding it impossible with how irresistible Darks tight heat was.  
"Don't you think you were just a tad bit impatient darling? I'm sure I could have gotten a lot done in this time..."  
Anti shrugged, squeezing Darks ass and pushing him down all the way, forcing a little gasp from him "Maybe just a little bit"  
Dark rolled his eyes as he shifted his hips gently to get more comfortable, his stomach tensing up a bit "Major understatement Love"  
Anti chuckled softly and rolled his hips slowly against Darks deliberately, making the demon bite his lip to suppress any of his sounds, though a small groan fell at the back of his throat. "Well this way, Darkling, we both get what we want, you can do your paperwork, and I get to use you as my pretty little cock warmer"  
Dark flushed more than he already had at Antis choice of words, turning his head a bit to look at him from the corner of his eye "Must you be so crude?..."  
Anti gave a good smack to his plump ass and winked at him, letting out a rather breathless laugh as he shifted Darks hips in his hold, 'adjusting him'.  
"Just telling it for what it is Darky"  
Dark bit his lip harder this time, wanting so bad to give a snappy little remark, but the want of that soon being forgotten since Anti rubbed his insides so perfectly.  
"I'm s-sure there are- I'm sure they're prettier ways to say it..."   
He said -or pretty much blurted out-, his stomach tensing up.  
Anti hummed softly and moved the chair up a bit, resting his head on Darks shoulder with a hum and making a chill run up the demons back with how he whispered in his ear "Maybe so Love" he nibbled on his ear lobe and tugged it between his teeth a bit, nearly forcing Dark to leave it at that with nothing more than just a nod of his head.  
Anti chuckled softly into his ear and kept his hands on his clothed skin for the whole time he slid them up to his stomach and gave it a little press, seeing as Dark insisted on them both to wear most of their clothes even after Anti had shoved him over his desk and opened him up until his thighs were almost trembling.  
"Get to work darling"  
Dark nodded his head and grabbed his pen, goosebumps rising on his skin and the hairs of the back of his neck standing on end.  
"Of course..." The feeling of knowing this was a terrible idea ran through him, though he tried to shake it off as he read over his papers, just about to press his pen to it when he felt Anti pinch and squeeze the insides of his thighs, and he did not only that, but rolled his hips so he just barely knicked his prostate.  
And Dark just wanted to scowl at him for that, knowing how the little bastard was smirking against the shell of his ear as he gave it the kisses that always made Dark even more flushed. "You're not really working even after all of that complaining," he teased, "Are you really loosing yourself so quick?"  
Dark rolled his eyes, because of course he would, and gripped his pen with his hand, not having noticed it was trembling before "Oh s-shut your mouth, I'll do the damned paper work"  
Anti hummed softly, and watched as his demon did as he said "Weren't you writing in cursive before? And your writing is a bit sloppy now, you need to fix that" he gave a small thrust and Dark clenched around him with a little gasp as his hand jolted to the side and messed up the word he was on.  
"Fine! F-Fine...just don't- let me work" Dark let out a shaky little sigh and adjusted his pen in his hand, slowing down his writing as he concentrated on making it neater, as Anti had told him.  
Anti watched and tried to read over the paperwork, still finding it a bit boring, until he spotted a blank space, and he got all giddy about it.   
"You messed up there darling, go back and fix it" he spoke into his ear, enjoying how Dark huffed in frustration as he filled in the blank that was preventing him from moving forward with his work.  
"There, are you happy?" He snapped once he had fixed it, receiving a slap to the thigh as Anti leaned back against the chair and interlaced his hands before resting them behind his head.  
"I mean, it's your paperwork, not mine, I'm just looking out for you darling"  
Dark pursed his lips, because he just knew Anti obviously wanted to see him suffer "Yeah. Right"  
He continued writing and reading over the paperwork, finding it no time to reread and spell check when he had his dick straining in his pants at the moment.  
And so everything was going well, he was even writing in shaky cursive at this point, but then Anti just abruptly thrusted his hips up into him, grabbing his hips to keep him from squirming as he continued his short, shallow thrusts.  
Dark dropped his pen and covered his mouth with his hand to hold in his little sounds and Anti grabbed his wrist to shove his hand down to the desk. "A-Anti, please, I-I need-"  
Anti rested his chin back on his shoulder with a small grunt "Keep working."  
Dark let out a soft moan as Antis tip grazed over his prostate, trying to focus at least a bit on his work and finding it useless as shaky breaths and small gasps left him.  
He grabbed onto the armrests again and tried lifting his hips, only to have them held in place, sharp claws digging into his skin "I said. Keep. Working"   
Dark let out a whimper as he slowly grabbed his pen, wanting nothing more than for Anti to fuck him properly already.   
He grabbed onto Antis wrist as he began shoving his hips down and lifting them with his thrusts, hanging his head as soft moans poured from his lips "P-Please, Anti..."  
Anti let out a groan, pressing his hand to Darks stomach to keep him in place as he swiped some of the papers out of his way so that he could slam Dark onto the desk and begin snapping his hips into him, papers falling delicately to the ground as the desk rocked with each one of his thrusts and Dark moaned quite gorgeously for him.  
"I'm not the impatient one now, Am I darling?~"


	20. A/N

:V I feel like I've definitely slowed down, and I really want to do better with my shitty writing, any suggestions?


End file.
